Laney and corey
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Well laney have to leave peace vile because her parents divorce She have to tell the guys but she scared how they would react This is one of those coreney
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first time Iwrote a story I do notsown grojband or any character hope you like _**

* * *

laney pov

How will i tell the guys that I have to leave peacevile trust me when I found out I cried for a long time but now I got to go tell the guys but how.

Corey pov

where is lane crap lane she not come on, where is she at. Wait i think that's her opening the groj door.

Laney pov

As I open the groj the first person I see is core aww core I always like him ever since we were seven, corey greet me with a hug oh how I like his hug. Hey kin and Kon, hey said kin and Kon. Ummm guys I got to tell you something "sure lane what's up" said Corey I'm leaving peacevile.

Corey pov

I just froze there and i think to my mind Wait did she say she's leaving peacevile no she can't leave she my well she my bestfriend. WHY ARE YOU LEAVING I yell to her " I'm sorry core but since my stupid mom and idiot dad got a divorce my mom thought it would be a good idea to leave"

HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE THE BAND AND LEAVE KIN AND KON AND WHAT ABOUT ME I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YO- I mean we are best friend i think to my mind was I about to say I can't live with you.

Kin and Kon prov

Yea Laney what about us we will miss you. I can't believe she's leaving

Laney pov

wait Did core just about to say I can't live without you just tell him you like him just shut up and don't say anything

Core I'm very sorry but I got to go I'm going to get my guitar and my things.

My heart is crush.

Corey pov

Noo she can't leave wait lane take my guitar too so you can remember me and here have some pictures of you and me "khmm and take our pictures of me and kon"said kin. As she walks away from the groj I wish I could of kindnap her so she wont leave but it was too late now I wont see her again.

Laney pov

I walk away then I look to see corey face I can tell he will miss me. I went home and pack my clothes. I seem ok on the outside but In the inside I died.

THE NEXT DAY

Laney pov

I woke up today about to go to cores house but then I remember I'm not at peacevile no more I'm in my room I start to put the pictures that core gave me I look at the back it look like a message

It says

DEAR LANE,

IM GOING TO MISS YOU THE MOST I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YO- YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IM GOING TO MISS YOU

LOVE, CORE

Aww core I start to cry all I could think about was I much I miss core MOM WHY DID YOU AND DAD HAVE A DIVORCED,I HATE FREAKING HATE MY LIFE I yell at my mother but I knew that wouldn't change anything.

Corey pov

I still can't believe she left my best friend she left I still wait for lane to come through the groj door but i know she won't come through the door at some night I cry myself to sleep all I think about Laney oh how I wish she never left OH HOW I WISH SHE WAS HERE! I yell loud I yelled so hard I scared trina.

Hope you guys like it if I get some good comments I will

Make the sencond part


	2. Chapter 2

**this is part two of laney and Corey I do not own grojband or any character enjoy **

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

LANEY POV

Im now sixteen that means I could move out and come back to peacevile, I start packing my things the only last thing that was left was Corey's guitar I grab it and went out my mom house. I went to my old house since my dad left I can live in the house I put my things down and ran to cores house I was running so fast I swear I thought I was flying I just couldn't wait to see my friends I just can't wait to see cores face. I was in front of the groj door I open it slowly.

Corey's pov

I was just sitting on the couch watching tv with kin and Kon, when all of the sudden the groj door open and there was a girl standing there she had black hair with blue highlights her hair reach all away to her waist, she had snakes bites percies she was wearing a shirts that had a GB on it and she wear red pants just like lane but then I sudden relieze it was LANEY

Laney pov

I stand there with the groj door open I saw this tall boy with blue hair and plugs i relieze it was core I said hi and all of a sudden core came running to give me a hug oh how I love his hug he hug me tight so I hug him tighter I felt happy.

Corey pov

I ran as fast as I can to hug her oh how I miss hugging her I hug her tight she seem to hug me tighter I didn't want to let go.I wasn't going to let go but the twins wanted a hug from Laney that killed the moment.

Laney pov

I hug kin and Kon fast and I went next to Corey he seem different more cuter. "I miss you lane very much"core made me blush and I said I miss you to I miss you to he kinda turn red

Corey pov

Wait did she just made me blush "wow lane you look different" I told her "haha core you too" lane look so different she looks cute wait did I just think that lane looks cute, stop it brain what's wrong with me. I just kept looking at her I just couldn't stop looking at her until lane tells me if I'm ok" I'm alright lane".

Laney pov

Why does Corey keep looking at me I ask him if he's ok "I'm alright lane" hey Kon you look different too and kin you still look the same. "Let's go to the store" said kin. Sure let's all go.

Corey pov

Why I am acting weird. All of us were walking to the store then all of sudden these guys where flirting with Laney I ran beside her and hug her on the back I tell the guys to stay away from my lane wait did I just said my lane. she blush. I don't know why I did that what's going around with me.

Laney pov

There were guys flirting with me and then sudden core comes to hug me and says stay away from my lane, he says my lane what was that suppose to mean I ask him why he says my lanes he tells me he meant to say my lane who is my best friend core been acting weird.

Corey pov

Laney ask me why i said my lane I just tell her I meant to say my lane who is my best friend of course I was lying, we walk in the store lane got hot Cheetos and a brisk drink I over heard her saying she forgot her money I went I said hey lane I could buy it for you here the money she look confuse but she blush,why did I pay for her things what's going on kin came next to me and said "Corey your acting werid first you said my lane and now you paid for her things it's like you like her" I stood there frozen it could it be that I like her no it can't shes my best friend it can't be.

Laney pov

I got my Chips and my drink I was about to pay damn it I forgot to bring my money I was about to put the things back but Corey came and told me that he would pay for me. Why is core acting werid first he said my lane and now he paid for my chips and drink what's going around with core. We came back to core house I went to sit down and Corey follow me and sit next to me and he move closer to me I kinda blush he blush to he came so close that I fell on the floor Kin and Kon help me get up core look kinda sad I said its alright core I'm alright. Core had the idea to have a sleepover we all said sure kin and Kon and me went to get are clothes.

Corey pov

Laney went to sit down I follow her I don't know why but I did she sit down on the couch I sit down I went closer to her I don't know why but I did she move a little and I move closer to her but I move closer and made her fall I'm such a idiot she looks at me and she thought I was sad well I was kinda sad for dropping her. I thought of a idea and said "hey guys let's have a sleepover" everyone thought it was a great idea they went to get clothes the first person came was Laney, I was glad she said yes to sleepover man what's wrong me.

This is the end for part two. Again I need some comments and I will make a part three


	3. Chapter 3

This is part three of laney and corey I ddon't own grojband or any of the ccharacters enjoy.

* * *

Laney pov

I was first to come because I only live cross the street from core house I waited for the twins to come after 7 min past the twins came core said let's play mario.

Corey pov

I said let's play mario but it was two players Laney said to let the twins play

Me and Laney were playing thumbs war and arm wrestling I was kinda red because I was kinda holding her hand, all of the sudden kin told Laney to get him soda from downstairs she left Kin pause the game and said you like Laney huh I was like no! But then I said yea I like her Kon cried I know it, you like la- I shut him up when Laney came.

Laney pov

I came back from downstairsyy and give kin soda I said what did I miss but kin and Kon just look at me smiling I felt Werid and I said I'll back I'm going to the bathroom.

Corey pov

See what you guys did you make her feel werid "so when are you going to tell her that you like Her" said kin I don't know "can I tell her" said kon no kon don't if you do I'm going to beat living crap out of you so what if I like her as I said it laney came

Laney pov

wait core you like someone who I said Ummmmm corey likes bacon cried kon

Umm ok I just rolled my eyes I wonder if they were playing around I just look at core and I wonder who he likes

Corey pov

Ffhh thanks kon for helping me out your welcome said kon hey guys lets Watch a scary movie which one said laney ummm the one about the clapping ghost I said we went down the basement I sat next to laney I put my arm around her it seem like she didn't mind I tell her if she gets scared you can hug me.

Laney pov

We went down the basement corey sits next to me and he put his hand around me I blush a little he said if I get scared I could hug him what does that mean anyway there was a pop out somewhere in the movie and the one that was scared was Corey he hug me instead of me hugging him, I put my head on his shoulder i fell asleep I woke up and saw Kin and kon laughing I guess Corey fell alseep too I woke him up.

Corey pov

There was a scary pop out and I was the one who hug lane I'm such

* * *

a scary cat but instead of being fun of laney put her head on my shoulder. She fell alseep and I thought I should fall alseep but I guess lane woke up and she woke me up too. I look at the time it was 3:12 I said lets go sleep I was laying down when laney said goodnight core my checks turns red and I said sweet dreams lane she blush and she fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep all I can think was laney she cute nice but she's my best friend I don't want to ruin are friendship, I have a plan that might just work.

Eight hours later

Laney pov

I woke up to corey voice to wake up I follow him he lead me to the stage when the kin and kon are ready to play I was confuse.

Corey pov

I woke laney up I tell her to follow me I lead her to the stage kin and kon were instrument I told laney that I wrote a song and she said really core. I said wanna hear she said sure.

I like the way you look at me every time, you first come into my mind

I like the way you fit perfectly, on my side

I like the way you hold my hand, and bury your head in my chest, every time you're tired, every time you want to rest

I like the way your face looks when you sleep, I like your legs crossed over me

I like the way you always want me to win,

I like you . . . you . . . oh I like you . . . how else can I tell you

I like the way you always ask for another song, and how we always get along

I like how you dress for me, I wish you could see what I see

I like how you're slow to get into the pool, oh how I like to hold you when you do

I like the way you smile at me, I wish the whole world could see

I like you . . . you . . . oh I like you . . . how else do I tell you.

I like you . . . you . . . oh I like you . . . how else do I tell you

I like you . . . you . . . oh I like you . . . how else can I tell you

I like when you walk into a room, I like how people look at you

I like you in your hat, I like you

I like how you dance with me, I like how you like family

I like how you inspire me, I like you so much can't you see

Can't you see . . . can't you see . . . can't you see

I like you . . . can't you see . . . can't you see laney I like youuuuuuuuuuu

Laney pov

I just stood there red and frozen did Corey said he likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this Is part four i do not owna grojband or any of it's characters **

* * *

Corey pov

Man why did i do this kin she just there frozen and she looks red as a tomato don't worry Corey she ok said kin umm lane are you ok hello. She wasn't saying anything I poke her she was on the floor .

Laney pov

All I remember That I fell on the floor and when I woke up I saw Corey. He ask me if I'm ok i said core no in not ok im kinda shock but kinda happy. You like me?

Corey pov

What does she mean she shock and happy could she like me to? Lane yea I do like you. Core really said Laney, do you like me?

Laney pov

All my heart was saying was OMG OMMMMGGGGGG OMG

Corey yeah I like you too I blush and he blush, he was leaning for a kiss and I came closeted to him.

Corey pov

Yessss she likes me she made me blush, I lean in for a kiss she came closer As my lips about to touch hers Kin and kon started saying awwwwww how cute. They killed the moment...

* * *

yea I don't feel right just to end like that can some people give me ideas

Please an thank you


End file.
